


Bad Boy

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Powerplay, Sexual Content, Slut-Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP in which Tom spanks Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Bad Boy**

‘Ah!’

A loud  _smack_ bounced off the walls in their bedroom, Harry’s hands clawing at the sheets as he leaned in for more, his cock dragging over the sheets. Tom’s nails dug into the soft skin of Harry’s fleshy cheeks, and Tom then slapped him again.

‘Tom-’

‘Did I give you permission to speak, Harry?’

Harry whined when another slap came down on his ass, this time on the other cheek, and he hid his face in a pillow as he tried not to grind into the sheets for some release. It was broad day light, they shouldn’t be doing this – but Tom had been persuasive and hadn't wanted to let this opportunity go to waste.

‘Answer when you’re spoken to,’ Tom hissed, leaning over Harry’s naked body, gripping him by the hair and pulling at it until Harry whimpered and gave in. He looked at Tom and swallowed thickly.

‘N-No, sir,’ he stammered as he felt Tom’s clothed cock press against the swell of his ass, ‘no, you didn’t give me permission to –to speak.’

‘What happens to bad boys who ignore their master’s orders?’

‘They get punished, sir.’  
  
Tom stared meaningfully into Harry's eyes, making him squirm under his close scrutiny, his lips moving with the need to say more even if he knew it would just result into more slaps to his stinging bottom. 

‘Have you been a dirty, slutty, bad boy lately, Harry?’

‘Yes, sir.’ No  point in denying the obvious, Harry reckoned. He was still a bit sore from how hard he's been riding Tom last night. Tom’s hand slid over Harry’s enflamed ass and Harry gulped when he traced Harry’s hole.

‘Say it,’ Tom demanded and Harry nodded weakly as his eyes slid shut.

‘I-I’m a dirty slut, sir, and I deserve to be punished.’

‘And do you deserve my cock now, pretty thing?’

Harry shuddered, chewing on the inside of his cheek. ‘No but I want it, sir. Please, I need you to fuck my ass -’

Tom spanked him again and Harry keened. Tom could be so vicious when he got like this, so cruel. The anticipation was killing Harry but he knew it was worth it, even if he would have a sore ass the upcoming days.

‘You really want it, don’t you, sweetheart? You’re  _aching_ for it.’ There was amusement seeping into Tom’s voice but Harry didn’t have it in him to feel embarrassed or angry about it. He was too far gone, too strung up. Tom’s hand kept petting at him and Harry actually whined when he moved away.

Harry glanced over his shoulder when Tom kept his distance, chewing on his lip when Tom lazily stroked himself.

‘Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get it.’

And come, they did.


End file.
